Press-the-Picture, Hear-the-Sound Books
These books had colored shapes to press which triggered sounds, targeted towards school-age kids between 5 and 12 years, published by The Fun Factor's book company. Books Meet the We Haz Jazz Kids!-Get to know your new best friends in clear sound! You'll hear Cindy's hearty "Hooray!," Abe's groan, Riff's signature laugh, Sophia's giggle, and more! Sounds: Red Star-Cindy shouting her hearty "Hooray!" Blue Upside-Down Triangle-Abe groaning Yellow Oval-Riff's signature "oh, ho" laugh! Black Diamond-Sophia giggling Purple Circle-Susan blowing a kiss Orange Square-Matt farting (sound effect used is "Blowing Smoke" from Farts, A Spotter's Guide) Pages 1-Cindy Meet Cindy! She loves to laugh. She needs to laugh. And she thrills to novelty songs! Push the red star to hear her shout her hearty "Hooray!" Fast and Fun Facts: Favourite Snack: Cherries Favourite Color: Red Glitter Favourite Music: Novelty Songs and Children's Songs Favourite Songs: "I Love Beans" and "Put Your Sox on Mama" by Brak the Space Cat Favourite Joke: Why did the piano laugh? Its ivories were being tickled! Her pasttime: Writing joke books to be published by Swing Town Publications What makes her laugh? Windy, Spitz and Piper-the coolest comedy trio in Beadsville! What does she want to be when she grows up? What color socks does she wear? Red fuzzy socks, sometimes black fuzz. Favourite Word: Laugh 2-Abe Here's Abe Arpeggio Smith! Famous for dragging his backpack around the halls of Jazz Academy, Abe loves school and the song-and-dance world and secretly adores pirates. His best friend is Cindy. Push the blue upside-down triangle to hear him groan. Fast and Fun Facts: Favorite Song: 15 Men on a Dead Men's Chest Favorite Snack: Blue Raspberry Candy Favorite Music: Folk Songs Favourite Joke: What are pirates afraid of? The darrrrrrrrrk. Favorite Color: Navy Blue Pasttime: Using karaoke CDs What makes him laugh? What does he want to be when he grows up? A teacher. Favourite Word: School What color socks does he wear? Blue socks. 3-Riff Favourite Music: Jazz and Blues Favourite Joke: What do you get when you cross a jazz musician with a sweet potato? A yam session. Favourite Song: It's a Swing Thing Favourite Word: Jazz Favourite "Real Meal:" Cheeseburgers Favourite Snack: Sour Cherry Candy What makes him go "oh, ho?" Not clowns, but What makes him giggle? Not clowns, but What does he want to be when he grows up? A jazz musician. What color socks does he wear? Pink, black and white Captain Swinger socks. 4-Sophia: Sophia Sanders is energetic, fun-loving and ready to take on your world! Give the black diamond a press to hear her giggle! Favourite Snack: Blueberries and cream Favourite Joke: Why was the musician arrested? Because he was in treble. Favourite Word: High-Tops Favourite Song: The Entertainer Favourite Music: Blues Her pasttime: Planning parties What does she want to be when she grows up? A kids' birthday party entertainer. What makes her crack up? What makes her giggle? What color socks does she wear? Black fuzz. 5-Susan Favourite Word: Sweet - it totally describes her! Favourite Song: Favourite Snack: Red Raspberries Favourite Joke: How do you make a band stand? Take away the chairs. 6-Matthew with image of Matt saying "Pull my finger!" in a speech bubble and farting Favorite pastime: Being silly and goofing off Favorite song: Favorite Color: Pink Favorite snack: Strawberries Favorite word: Pull my finger-it's his favourite gag! Favorite joke: What is an English teacher's favourite song? I Put A Spell On You. What makes him laugh? Himself-he's just that funny! What makes him giggle? Anything about butts and farts. What does he want to be when he grows up? A comedian. A Day in The Life of a We Haz Jazz Kid-Step into Beadsville, world's jazziest town and discover a world of friends, fun and of course, music! You'll hear fun sounds such as the kids singing, Riff's piano, and the Jazz Academy bell! Sound Effects: Blue Circle-The We Haz Jazz Kids singing The Beadsville Town Anthem all together in unison Yellow Diamond-Riff's piano Green Star-The Jazz Academy school bell Purple Square-The kids laughing Orange Ellipse-An alto sax groove (used as background music in the cartoon) Grey Upside-Down Triangle-The Jazz Academy (JA) bus horn beep-beeping Yaht Club!-It's time for Golden Alto's first concert-with the Be-Girls (Sarah, Susan, Rose and Sophia) on their side! With 6 great sounds, you'll never be bored again! You'll hear Riff, Jaclyn and Grace's doowop bassline, the Be-Girls singing 5-note scales in the major keys of the music alphabet, some awesome harmonies, and Christina saying "1, 2, 3, go!" to kickstart practice! Sound and Song Effects: Red Diamond-Golden Alto singing their doo-wop bassline Orange Upside-Down Triangle-The Be-Girls singing 5-note scales in A, B, C, D, E, F and G major Blue Oval-Christina saying "1-2-3 GO!" Yellow Square-Golden Alto doing some vocal warmups Pink Heart-The Be-Girls harmonizing 2 Diamonds, 1 purple, 1 green-Golden Alto and The Be-Girls singing Linus and Lucy in G Major in unison Category:Books Category:The Fun Factor Category:Sound Books